The Complications of Belle Grove
by STARR9781
Summary: Escaping from her abusive and possessive leader,Riley, Belle Grove runs away to Forks to live with the Cullens and her best friend, Emmett, whom she once loved as a human. But when Emmett begins to harvest those same feelings she had as a human,Belle finds herself facing just as much trouble as she tried to escape. And, just when she thought things were bad, someone hunts her down.
1. Chapter 1

_Flashback:_

"_Belle! Come on! Brandon isn't gonna hold up the party just for you!" my best friend, Lily, yelled from downstairs. We were about to go to a party where I would get to see my best friend and biggest crush ever, Emmett Cullen. I was finally going to tell him that I was madly and irrevocably in love with him and had been since forever. She walked up and into my room after another ten minutes. "Did you hear me?" She stopped as she looked at me. "On second thought, he just might hold up the party for you. Especially if you look like that. You look hawt!" I giggled at her flamboyant personality and looked in the mirror. I had on a short red dress that was almost like a mermaid dress. It hugged my top and flowed out at my waist. Like the classic white dress Marilyn Monroe wore when it flowed in the wind, except mine was red and I wore a black torso belt and a pair of black heels to match. My long, curly, waist length brown hair cascaded down my back in swirls, my smooth tan skin glowed and my bright brown eyes sparkled as I thought of Emmett Cullen. I smiled bright and my dimples showed in my cheeks. I adjusted the crystal heart locket my father gave me when I was born and followed Lily to her car, ready for the night. When we got there, I saw Emmett automatically talking with a group of football players. Suddenly nervous, I moved to the bar and ordered a drink. _

_"Well, I should get relaxed while he finishes talking." Seven drinks later, I was completely wasted and had been on the dance floor doing things someone like me should not be doing. I looked over to where I last saw Emmett and found him making his way to the door. Had he seen me? Had he gotten upset? I stumbled through the crowd after him. After five minutes of pushing and shoving, I made it outside. He was nowhere to be found. I had to look. That's it. All I had to do was just look for him. He couldn't have gotten that far. I would find him. I had to. I stumbled through the forest, calling out his name, not letting the evident set in. He couldn't be gone. No. He couldn't have gotten away. He had to come back. He had to come back for me. For us. I made this my logic and continued my search. "Emmett!" I called, crying now. "Emmett, where are you!" I tripped over something and fell to the forest floor, crying. He was gone. I let him slip right through my fingers. I was so close. I almost had him. But now he's gone and I'll never get the chance to have him again. It's all over now. I cried and cried for what felt like hours, then something appeared over me. Through my tears, I could make out that it was a man. Pale, tall, dark hair, topaz eyes. Just like Emmett. Just like my Emmett. That made me cry even more. "Kill me. Please kill me. I don't want to live anymore. Please." He hushed me and moved my hair from my face. _

_"Taci, ragazzina. Io ti aiuterò. tu non morirai. Non voglio farti del male. Vivrete. Te lo prometto." He said in a low voice. I don't know what he said, but I'm sure he wasn't going to obey my request. He leaned down and, for a second, I thought he was going to kiss me, but he went to my neck and a sharp pain shot through me, followed by a burning sensation that made me feel like I was literally on fire. I screamed and he just kept apologizing and shushing me. I woke up in a plain pale room with no light aside from the lamp on the table beside where I was lying. I opened my eyes and saw the boy from before watching me. He was more beautiful than I thought. Smooth alabaster skin, bright topaz eyes, wavy light brown hair that stopped at his ears, full lips, and a perfect 6'3'' build. I sat up, much quicker than normal, and he stepped back. _

_"Who are you?" I asked, then frowned at my voice. It sounded like bell chimes. High and alluring. _

_"I am Avery. You are in Venice." _

_"Italy?" He nodded and I stood up. I walked to the mirror that sat not far from where I was. The girl in the mirror was me, but I looked more highlighted. More beautiful than before. Much more beautiful. "What...what happened to me?" _

_"You are immortal. You are a vampire now." I looked at him and he looked on edge, like he was waiting for something to happen. I moved closer and sat down on the floor. "What are you doing?" _

_"Waiting for you to stop being afraid of me and what I might do." He watched me a little longer then knelt down, staring into my eyes as if searching my soul for my true intentions. I waited patiently. He finally sat down and I smiled. "See? That wasn't so bad. Hi, Avery, I'm Belle. It's nice to meet you. Would you mind explaing what happened and what I am?" _

_"You do not fear me. Why?" _

_"Well, you were kind enough to spare my life when I begged you to kill me." _

_"I am a vampire, and now, so are you. Well, we are half vampires, though you are...much more human looking than I am. You're much stronger as well. Something in you didn't cooperate with my venom." _

_"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" _

_"I'm not sure. But enough of that. You must meet our leader, Riley." He stood then froze. "I'm sorry about doing this to you. Changing you and bringing you here. I shouldn't have. You had a family and friends and...I took advantage of the fact that you weren't stable...and I'm sorry."_

I snapped out of my flashback and looked around my room in Venice, Italy in a small castle. I was changed ten years ago at the age of 16. My name is Belle Indigo Grove, formerly Belle Indigo Thomas, and I am technically 26 years old. I am a half vampire (half human, half vampire) with the power of telekinesis and my other power is a little complicated and doesn't have a name, so I'll just explain it. When someone uses their gift on me, I can automatically gain control of it without taking it from them and morph it into something much stronger, with the ability to keep it for as long as I live and do with it what I please. So, right now, I have about 36 different gifts. I have golden olive skin, pretty light brown eyes, curly brown hair down to my waist and a 5'5'' hourglass figure to die for. I'm sweet and tend to keep to myself, aside from Avery and his younger sister Anastasia, who is also one of my best friends. I tell them almost everything, and our leader, Riley, well, I have no choice but to tell him everything. Riley is madly in love with me and has been trying to make me his mate for all of my ten years as a part of the Grove clan, but he scares me. I don't love him and he has a quick-temper that will cause many to die. I've seen him angry, and it is not a pretty sight at all. I sighed and laid back on my bed. Someone opened my door and I looked up to see Anastasia walking in with a huge grin. Anastasia is the most beautiful young girl I have ever seen. I feel incompetent to her. She has gorgeous brown hair with natural golden highlights that falls past her shoulders, flawless smooth skin, big, bright eyes the color of honey, a slim small frame about 5'2'' and a gorgeous bright smile that lights up the day. She is also beautiful inside. She has to be the sweetest little girl I have ever met.

"What are you doing lying down like that? You look like you just lost your best friend." I laid back down and sighed, staring at the ceiling. "What's wrong?"

"I keep having the visions. No matter what I do, they won't go away." She sat down next to me and moved my hair from my face.

"Father wants to see you." I looked at her in question. "I don't know why. I'll go with you if you want." I shook my head and sat up.

"No. That's fine. I'll be okay." I pulled my hair into a bun on top of my head and fixed my knee-length, v-cut blue satin cocktail dress and slipped on my blue pumps before walking out of the room and flitting down the never ending hall to Riley's room/office. I knocked on the huge iron door and he opened it instantly. His smile highlighted his face and he looked genuinely happy. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was sane. I tried to look somewhat happy, but it didn't really work at all, so I just settled for my serious, scared, anxious expression.

"Belle," he said as if my name were a prayer.

"Anastasia told me you wanted to see me." He opened the door wider for me to step in and I reluctantly obeyed his unspoken request, entering his evil lair. I didn't move in far. I just stopped a few feet in, close enough to the door for a quick escape. He looked at me, a little confused and hurt.

"I'm sorry to call you here at such a bad time." I stared, expressionless. "Were you not about to go hunting?"

"Yes. I was." He watched me for what felt like 5 hours, but was a good 5 seconds before going into a drawer. I prepared myself for any and everything, moving closer to the door, but still standing in a fighting stance, blocking myself physically and internally. He watched me, looking like I'd just broken his heart in 60 different ways while he pulled his hand out. A long silver chain followed his rising hand and, dangling from it was a gorgeous pure crystal crane with a topaz crystal beak and slight indents of amethyst and turquoise crystal on its wings. I froze and stared at it before looking up at his face. He smirked and moved behind me, hooking the beauty around my neck then tracing the outline of my collarbone to my shoulders and down my arms.

"There. Perfect. Beautiful and delicate. Just like you. It is for you." I lightly touched it, afraid it might break, staring with wide eyes of amazement into the mirror we were ironically facing.

"Where did you find this?" I whispered. He smiled and pulled my hair from its bun, letting it fall down to my waist.

"It was a priceless piece from Russia. A friend gave it to me. It was his wife's. He loved her with everything in him. She died last month from a virus and he told me to give it to someone special who I love just as much as he loved his wife." He moved my hair over to the side and kissed my shoulder. "I like your hair down." I shivered as his cool breath chilled my skin. My eyes grew wider and my breathing picked up pace, along with my heart rate.

"Riley...please. Don't. Just, stop─"

"I love you, Belle."

"No you don't."

"I can prove it."

"Riley, please. I─"

"Don't you see it? We're meant for each other. I know you feel the same way. I know you know it." I cringed as he tightened his hold on my arms and brought his lips to my neck, exposing his teeth that were filled with venom that would link us forever. It's like an imprint. He bites me and we're forever together. Forever in love. Blindly. That's his gift. But it doesn't hurt. It's the most amazing feeling you could ever experience in your entire life.

"Riley, please don't do this. Please─"

"I need you. Belle, I am madly in love with you─"

"Stop." He watched me through the mirror, scrutinizing me, waiting. I was too afraid to move. So I stayed there. He moved closer to my neck and I moved away quickly and pushed him away, which sent him smashing into his wall. Not a good idea. He growled and leaped at me, catching my throat, and slammed me into the wall. I held in my scream, but my expression was enough to show how scared I was.

"Why do you have to do this, Belle? Everything could be so much better if you'd just stop this nonsense." He stroked my face gently, a huge contrast from his previous actions. I couldn't think. I couldn't blink. I didn't even breathe. I just froze completely, the only sound heard being my heart, which could be heard across the world. "Don't do that again. Ever."

"Riley, I─" He gripped my jaw in one hand so tight, I thought he might break it.

"_Do not do that again_. _Ever_. Am I understood?" he repeated tightly. I nodded quickly, unable to speak. He released me and I fell down from the wall and crumbled to the floor weakly. That's one thing I hate. Looking weak and being weak in front of Riley. Especially if he was the cause of my weakness. It gave him more power over me. He knelt down in front of me and lightly cupped my chin, tilting my head up from the floor and forcing me to look at him. "Please don't do this again. I don't want to hurt you anymore, Belle. Okay?" I didn't respond. I just stared at him, waiting. He tilted my head down and kissed my forehead before standing up and walking out the room. I stayed there for a few more minutes, not worried of anyone finding me because everyone but Anastasia, Avery and his friend Sam were gone. I stood up and slowly walked out and down the hall, thinking. This cannot happen anymore. If I let this continue, he's going to either gain all control of me or kill me all together. If I had to choose between the two, I'd choose to die. My mother made me vow to never let a man gain full control over me like she allowed my father to do to her. But I have the option to live. And the only way that can happen without giving Riley power over me, is to leave. Now. I flitted down the hall using my immortal speed and went into my room, where Anastasia was sitting with Avery and Sam. They all looked upon my entrance and Ana smiled.

"Here she is. See, Avie, I told you there's nothing to worry about."

"Is Riley gone?" I asked hastily. That got all their attention, but Ana, being the young, naïve girl she is and having so much love and respect for Riley, pretended not to notice. She uses him as a father figure, because she never knew her real father.

"Yeah. He's gone to Russia for the week. Why?" Sam answered. Avery was too busy analyzing me and Ana was trying to busy herself with little stuff around the room to avoid looking at anyone. I looked at Ana and she hissed.

"Out. Both of you." They glanced at each other then at me before walking to the door.

"We're going to hunt. I want to know everything when I get back," Avery said. Ana rolled her eyes and nodded as he left. I waited until I was sure they were gone before moving to the closet and grabbing my duffle bag from the top.

"Why did you want to know if father was gone?"

"Because I'm leaving."

"So...it's true? Father is hurting you?" I stared at her sad, distraught face and nodded before grabbing all of my important things I brought with me from my human life and all the things Ana, Avery and Sam had given me. "Well, I'm coming, too." I turned to her at the speed of light.

"No, you're not. You're going to stay here and stay out of this."

"No I'm not. I'm not staying here without you, Belle and you're not leaving without me. You're my sister. We stay together."

"Well, suppose Riley gets angry, comes after me and kills us both for leaving."

"Then we'll both die. I'm not letting you go alone. Plus...he isn't what I thought he was. I'm afraid of him. I saw him torture Susana to death. I pretended not to, though. I thought maybe she'd done something wrong. But you never do anything wrong. You're always here and you're always with me." She grabbed a small bag and began packing little things she loved.

"Fine. Ana, don't pack anything he gave you." She turned to me again, fear and sadness on her face. "He probably has a tracker in it. He'll be able to find us." She threw the glass dove with a rose he gave her at the wall, freaking out now. I flitted to her and grabbed her shoulders. "It's okay. I will be burned at the stake before I let him or anyone else hurt you. Don't be afraid. I will protect you. We're sisters, remember." She calmed some and smiled a little. "Relax. I won't let anything happen to you. Okay?" She nodded and hugged me before finishing her little packing. I snatched the necklace from my neck and stared at it. I furrowed my eyebrows and sat it in the middle of my well made bed. Once we finished, we wrote Avery and Sam a letter about what was happening and we took off to the airport. We got there and walked in, attracting more attention than wanted. We hurried to the front desk where an Asian lady sat behind a computer. She looked up and her eyes widened. I could feel the jealousy radiating from her and hear her envious thoughts.

"Hello. How may I help you?"

"When is the next flight to Forks, Washington?" She raised an eyebrow and looked down at the computer, typing something in.

"The next flight leaves in ten minutes." I nodded and pulled out a large roll of money.

"Two tickets for that flight, please."

"Um...that will be €550." I took out the amount and handed it to her, trying to remain as calm as possible. She put the money in the register and handed me my tickets. "Belle." I looked up at her in shock. "That's your name. Belle Grove. You belong to the Grove Clan." I looked at Anastasia and her eyes were as wide as saucers. "My name is Minokie Yuen. I was once a part of the Grove Clan. Back before it was taken. Emilio was our leader. Our father. Back when it was a family. Not a gang. Riley...that's his name, right?" I nodded. "Riley Grove was Emilio's protégé. He acted as a surrogate son. Riley, your leader, is a sorry son of a bitch. He is a trader. A treacherous dog. He killed my brother. And he killed my leader. He even tried to kill me. I let him live, due to my promise to Emilio and Shang. He tried you, didn't he?" I nodded and she looked at Anastasia. "But not her, no?" I shook my head. "Well...where is he?"

"Russia. He left not long ago." She nodded and moved from behind her desk.

"If you don't mind, I want to help you. You intrigue me. I have heard much about you."

"How?"

"Susana," Ana whispered. We both looked at her and she looked dazed. "Susana told her everything about Riley...and what he did to you. To everyone. That's why he killed her. I heard it all."

"So, she is dead. Well, in that case, Riley killed my brother, my leader and my best friend." I backed from Minokie and touched Anastasia's arm.

"And you don't want revenge?" I asked.

"It's not as far-fetched as you think. Look at you. All Riley has done to you, all he has tkaen, and you don't want revenge. You want to run. I want to help you. But you have to trust me."

"No. I don't want revenge. I just want to leave and go on with my life." She laughed mockingly and shook her head.

"Do you really think that it will be that easy? Do you honestly believe he will just leave you alone?" I didn't answer. I just stared at her. "Belle, allow me to tell you about humanity. See, men are possessive and vampire men are ten times worse. When they see something they want, they go after it, and if they don't get it, then there's a problem. There will be all hell to pay. And Riley has been after you for quite some time now and, though you have yet to accept him, he gladly claims you. Being, he is possessive towards you. And, if you leave, it will set a rapport going, murder after murder, destruction on top of destruction, until he finally seizes you. He may or may not kill you. If he lets you live, he will make you suffer. He will kill everyone you've come to care for or even love." She looked at Anastasia and sighed. "No matter who they are." She fixed her plain black skirt and tucked a strip of her pin straight jet black hair back up into its bun. "That is the inevitable. Unless, of course, Riley is killed. Understood?" I nodded. "Good. Now go on before you miss your flight." We obeyed and hurried through the security process to our plane to Forks, Washington. Where the Cullens reside. Where Emmett is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I kow it's been a while,but I had a writer's block and didn't know where I want the story to go. But anyways, read on.**

When we landed in Forks, I didn't bother stealing a car or anything to get to the Cullen's house. We just ran there. When we were about a mile away, I began thinking of the situation and myself so Emmett's brother, Edward, the mind reader of the family, could know it was me, though I'm sure Alice Cullen, the future seer of the family, already knew all about my plan the minute I thought of it. We slowed our pace as we neared the house and fell to a complete stop in the front yard. The front door opened and Alice ran out along with Renesmee, Edward and his mate Bella's hybrid daughter. Alice grabbed me first and hugged me tightly in her small arms along with Renesmee, now the size of a 13 year old, but only 2 years old. I hugged them both back with a smile and looked at the rest of the family as they all walked out of the house.

"Everyone, I'm sure you all know who this is, but I feel the need to introduce her. And in turn, she will introduce us to her friend. So, everyone, this is─"

"Belle Indigo Thomas-Grove. Alice, we know who she is. And she knows us. She's been around since she was 14," Edward interrupted Alice. She glared at him and pouted.

"Fine, Edward, be that way. I just hope you know that I win that bet we had and now, I am your personal stylist for two years." He rolled his eyes and Alice returned her attention to me. "Now, who is your friend?"

"This is Anastasia. As you know, I was supposed to come alone, but this one wouldn't let that happen. Isn't that right, Ana."

"Ya darn skippy," she said in a horrible country accent. It didn't mix with her Italian accent. "Hi, everyone. It's so nice to finally meet you all and I hope I'm not intruding by staying here."

"Of course not, dear," Esme said as she flitted down the steps and over to us. "We're happy to have you." She hugged her in the tight motherly way she is known for and smiled. "I'm Esme, the mother of the family as I have been called. For all intents and purposes." Anastasia smiled and waved as Esme introduced everyone else.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked as I scanned the group.

"He and Jasper went hunting. This is all a surprise," Alice said as we entered the house.

"He doesn't know I'm coming? Or that I'm here?" She shook her head with a smile.

"Let me show you your room. I designed it myself with help from Esme, Rose and Renesmee. And Anastasia can stay with you. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were joining Belle until today. We'll have somewhere else for you in no time." We stopped in front of a door and Alice smiled a little. "This used to be Edward's room, if you don't mind." She opened the door and it was a completely different room than I'd last seen. It was turquoise and green. The walls were turquoise with big white and green flowers spread out in different places, green and turquoise couches right by the bookshelf and a giant green chaise with turquoise pillows right by the glass doors that led outside. There were green and turquoise dressers and night stands, two lamps, a huge green crystal chandelier and a gigantic closet that was basically another room filled with what looked like to be every piece of clothing and shoe known to man. Shoe stacked on shelves, a corner with nothing but jewelry, purses of every kind cascading down like a purse waterfall against a wall and every style of clothing you can think of hanging all around. This was definitely Alice's contribution. No doubt about it. "That's your closet, Belle. Anastasia's is down the hall in the other room. Don't worry. It's just as full."

"I wouldn't ever doubt you," I said as I walked out of the closet. "Alice, this is amazing. You've really outdone yourself."

"Not yet. Wait until you see your birthday gift," she said with a grin.

"I don't understand why you celebrate my birthday still. I'm not aging."

"No, but everyone else thinks you are. Now, I don't need a whole argument starting because we both know that I will win, per usual. Oh, and you're going to school." My eyes widened and I stared at her. "Don't give me that look. You'll most likely be staying here for a while and will probably be seen like us. Maybe not often, but you will be seen. So, you need to be in school. You still look like a teenager and, according to your records that Jasper got made for you, you are one. So, you're going to school. Anastasia is, too."

"Alice−─"

"They're coming." She said then I heard Jasper and Emmett running through the forest, most likely racing. I grinned and leapt out the window and soundly landed on a high tree branch. I listened and waited until I saw the two appear below me. I dropped down from the branch, landing right on Emmett's back.

"You know, you really should pay more attention, Metty. If I was an enemy, you'd be dead by now," I said with a smile before dropping from his back and moving to stand next to Jasper, perching my elbow against his forearm, being he towered over me. "Right, Jazz?" Jasper nodded and we both looked at Emmett.

"Belle?"

"C'mon, Metty. I know I've been gone for a while, but surely you haven't forgotten me _already_." He stood there for about .2 seconds before he grabbed me and hoisted me into a big bear hug, one that probably would kill me if I were human. It definitely hurt like hell. "Okay, Emmett, I think you're crushing me. Literally."

"You'll just have to deal with it. What're you doing here?" he said happily.

"Well…I could tell you…if you stop…crushing me." He sat me back down and grinned. "Now, let's try this again without nearly killing me. Hi, Emmett, it's nice to see you again. I'm visiting from Venice with a friend for a little while."

"You're gonna be staying here?"

"Uh, yeah. Not long, just for a little before we leave. C'mon. I want you to meet her." I grabbed hold of both their arms before flitting into the house and upstairs to my room where Alice and Anastasia were still talking. Alice smiled and moved to Jasper's side, who immediately put an arm around her tiny waist. Anastasia perched herself up on the dresser and looked at me with a smile. "What?" She shook her head with a grin and Alice shrugged.

"Nothing." I looked between the two for a second then rolled my eyes. Ana would tell me later anyways.

"Whatever. Ana, this is Jasper, Alice's mate, obviously." They grinned at my statement. "And this is Emmett, my best friend since I was 13. So before I was even changed. Jazz, Metty, this is my sister Anastasia." They greeted each other and I smirked then Alice cleared her throat. "What is up with you two?"

"What?" she said innocently.

" No vampire needs to clear their throat, Alice!" She looked at Ana and they both started grinning.

"Can I please tell her?" Ana begged, bouncing a little. Alice nodded and Ana squealed. "Avie's coming! He's coming, too!"

"Wait…_what_?"

"Avery's coming here. He's coming with us."

"Ana, how does he know where we even are?" She looked down a little.

"Well, I kinda left a note for him and told him where we'd be. Now he's coming, too." I threw my hands in the air in frustration.

"Do you not realize how serious this is, Anastasia? Now he's coming here! Who's to say Riley didn't see the note! Or what if he's tracking Avery's movements? Then what? Now you've sucked Avery into this shit! What if Riley finds us? He'll kill you both! Why couldn't you just listen to what I said?"

"Belle, calm down. Everything's going to be alright," Alice said.

"Yeah, Squirt," Emmett taunted with a grin. I hate that friggin nickname. I turned my glare on him and growled.

"_Don't_ call me that." I blocked myself off, knowing Jasper would change my mood to calm me down. I felt him hitting my shield and growled. "Stop it, Jasper. That's annoying."

"Relax, then, Squirt."

"Emmett…Knock. It. Off. _Now_."

"Or else _what_?"

"Emmett, I really don't think you should be antagonizing her," Alice said, looking at me worriedly as she and Jasper stepped back cautiously.

"Why not? She's not going to do anything about it. She's a wimp. A squirt. She's sitting here whining about this guy finding her when she claims to be oh so powerful. Even though she's really a weakling compared to me."

"Anastasia, please open the window. And I would advise you to step away," Jasper said and Anastasia obeyed his warning.

"Emmett, shut the fuck up," I growled through my teeth, my final warning to him. He scoffed and flicked my hair.

"Honestly, look at her, guys. She's so pissed, and yet she's done nothing to me. She's afraid to cause anyone pain." I pounced on him and we both flew out the window. We hit the ground with a loud thump and Emmett knocked me off of him. I leaped back up and he followed my move, causing us to clash into each other and we both flew backwards. I almost hit the house, which would have caused a lot of damage, just like the unlucky tree Emmett hit that went tumbling down into another one. We continued to viciously fight for about ten minutes−─which is like ten seconds to us−─before we eventually stopped and started laughing. My dress was completely torn apart and covered in dirt and Emmett's shirt was shredded hanging by one strand. I plopped down onto the step and he followed suit, doing the same thing.

"I missed you. And I guess I miss this, though we never had a fight quite like this being the last time we interacted, I was still a human."

"You need to get your temper intact. If all I have to do to get under your skin is to mock you, then that's a problem and you'll be getting angry a lot. Plus, if you plan on going to school, you can't lose your temper like that."

"Well don't antagonize me and I won't lose my temper. I've always been quick-tempered with irritators. That hasn't changed. And you irritate and mock me very often." He pushed my shoulder and I punched his arm. "I still missed you like crazy, Metty." He smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulder before pulling me into a hug that crushed my head to his chest. Gosh, I love being around him like this. And it isn't even like a weird and awkward thing. He's with Rosalie, and I accepted that a long time ago…but that doesn't mean I can't relish in the feel of him…or his scent or his smile…right? "I really wish you'd get the fact that you're like 20 times my size and stop crushing me. This is the second time in twenty minutes." He let me go and stood, pulling me up with him. I could hear someone running in the distance towards us and turned quickly, preparing myself, but then I smelled something familiar. Venice and roses and ocean breeze. Avery.

"What is it?"

"You don't hear him running?" He stood still and listened. Ten seconds later, he could hear and smell Avery. I forgot my senses were higher than average. We waited for him and as soon as he came through the bushes, he stopped and stared at me for a while before flitting to me and kissing me…like dead on the lips. And not a normal friendly 'I missed you' kiss. This was a dead serious 'I love you more than anything in this sick, deranged world' kiss. Well then. When he pulled away, I just stood shocked and completely frozen. So that's what I've been missing out on all this time? Hm. I kinda like it. "Avery?"

"Don't you ever leave me like that again," he said sternly. Like an angry parent talking to their child. I hesitated then nodded.

"Okay," was all I could say. I was still thinking about that greeting. Then Anastasia came out and ran and leaped on him happily, knocking him to the ground. I was staring off into space, still thinking about it a good five minutes later. How did we go from being good friends, maybe even considered brother and sister passively, to kissing? I'm so lost.

"So, hey, Belle, there's this thing called a house that everyone has gone into to talk and get acquainted with your friends. Are you planning on staying out here forever?" I turned to Emmett, who was calling to me, and blinked, coming back to reality. I hadn't even noticed everyone had gone inside. Wow. I sighed and walked in, already knowing at some point in time, this "visit" would go awry.

vVv

"Belle, what are you doing?" Anastasia asked, laughing, as I sat perched up on the roof with some weird contraption I'd made so something could drop onto Emmett once he walked out of the house to hunt.

"Shh. He'll hear you. You'll see." I heard everyone talking and focused on Emmett's voice. He was, of course, planning to go hunt. I heard the conversation concluding and started my contraption just at the right moment. And the mercury poured onto someone…it just wasn't Emmett. I peeked down and saw Avery covered in the liquid and immediately burst into laughter, unable to contain myself. Ana looked down too, and her reaction was just as bad as mine. I was on my back laughing and Avery leapt up onto the roof and narrowed his eyes at me before leaping on me, getting the liquid all over me now. Oh well. He'll have to deal with Alice later. We wrestled a little then just stopped, laughing uncontrollably. I guess Avery considered us more than friends. Kinda like mates. And I guess that's a good thing because everyone needs someone. Ana is too excited about the way we are now. At first, it was weird having him want to be around me so much and acting in a possessive way. Well, not possessive, but whenever we went somewhere or had visitors, he kinda had this way of leaning into me or hovering without actually leaning into me or hovering. His actions were like he was saying "mine", letting everyone know that I was not up for grabs. Oh, the first day of school was the funniest. I had to do a lot of animal blood feeding, but I finally simmered down. My eyes would take a while to change color, so I wore contacts, but I had gained a type of control. And Renesmee and Bella were the specific ones to help me with that. The same with Avery and Ana. It didn't take long to get used to it, either, because I'm so young. Avery and Anastasia on the other hand had a harder time. Ana had it a little easier because she's a pacifist and does not believe in harming other beings, so she was willing and determined to do anything to stop hurting people. Avery, though, had a more difficult time because he had been a vampire longer than Ana and I, and a human blood drinker at that, but finally, we all were controlled enough to go to school. But back on to our first day of school. Of course, to the school, we were the Cullens. I'm supposedly Edward's sister and Ana and Avery are Esme's niece and nephew, but we'd been in Alaska with extended family, the Denalis. I'm guessing this story was fed multiple times because no one seemed to question it. So, everything was going smoothly. Alice had somehow put us in almost all of the same classes, though Anastasia is said to be younger than Avery and I. Of course, the vampire curse of undeniable beauty caused every eye to set on us once we walked in. Long story short, by the end of the day, Avery had scared off about 8 guys from me with threats of unbearable torture for 3 days and Ana scared of 13 girls from him. I'm not the jealous type, so I didn't mind the girls all over Avery. Alice hopped up onto the roof and shook her head at us.

"Alright, love birds. Avery, the guys are going hunting while we all stay here and you are to go with them. So c'mon. Nessie's psyched about this and will tear you apart if you don't comply."

"A sleepover for vampires? Really?" I said, one eyebrow raised.

"It makes sense. I've heard at sleepovers, no one really goes to sleep until early in the morning. So, it'll be like a normal sleepover." I shrugged and sat up. "Plus, Nessie sleeps." I was about to stand, but Avery had his arm securely wrapped around my waist, preventing me from moving much. Not that I couldn't easily get free; I find it hard to hurt people. Plus, I guess he's "my mate" now. Not that I don't like Avery or find him attractive or sweet or anything. I'm just a horrible person because he's absolutely perfect and really loves and cares about me and I'm sitting around crushing on the same guy since high school, who has a _wife_. I'm the devil. No, I'm worse than the devil. I looked back at him and he smiled then nudged his chin at Alice.

"We'll be down in a second," Avery said, earning a glare from Alice.

"Five minutes. I'll drag you down from up here if I have to. And remember, this is the roof of the house you live in. Break it, and we're all screwed." I furrowed my eyebrows as she leapt off.

"Did Alice Cullen just say _screwed_?"

"Yes, she did," he whispered before kissing me. "Do you have any idea how much I love you, Belle Grove?" I didn't answer. It seemed like a rhetorical question. He moved my hair behind my ear and let his hand linger a little longer. "Hmm?" I nodded in response, because I knew how much he loved me. He'd left Riley's side to run all the way here just to be with me, and the first thing he'd done was kiss me as soon as he emerged from the damn trees. Why does it have to be me? Why couldn't he have fallen for Tanya? She's single and blonde! He'd risked everything just to make sure I was safe ever since I became a vampire. At first, I'd tried to convince myself that it was because he'd felt guilty for bringing me into the nonsense, and he felt responsible for my life, and it worked for quite some time, but I eventually stopped forcing my mind to believe a lie so weak and obvious. But as I sat talking to him for the short five minutes Alice allowed, I could definitely fall in love with Avery. And that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to get over Emmett and fall in love with Avery because he's good for me and sweet and he already loves me, so it's only right that I love him back. It's like common courtesy. Some people obviously didn't get the memo, though. Once the guys, including Carlisle, left, Alice made us all put on pajamas and we commenced to having "a sleepover". We didn't eat or drink anything. We watched movies in the living room on a mass mountain of blankets and pillows and had extremely good discussions, surprisingly, switching from one subject to another for about 8 hours straight. Renesmee finally fell asleep and Alice took Ana hunting. Esme told us to relax and only Bella, Rosalie and I were left. I climbed up onto the roof and stretched out, watching the sun rise.

"Hi, Belle." I looked up and saw Rosalie climbing out the window with a smile.

"Oh, hey, Rose."

"Mind if I join?" I shook my head and she climbed up and laid down next to me. Uh oh. She's noticed how I look around Emmett. Damn it, I thought I was hiding it well. No one else noticed, but I should have known the one giving him the same looks would. "It's always so pretty. There hasn't been a sunrise in Forks that wasn't pretty."

"The same with Venice. Back home, Avery, Anna, our friend Sam and I would all lay on the roof and watch the sunrise and the sunset. We were so far away from humans, it was okay to do so. We were probably further than you are. Precautions since we hunted humans. The sunrise is just so magical. There's nothing like it."

"You and Avery. You're like it." I looked over at her in shock and question.

"Pardon?"

"You two are so new, yet so familiar. You're a different way every day, like the sunrise. It's never quite the same, but no one really could tell except vampires of course. There's always one ray that's different. One color a tone lighter or darker in the sky. Tangerine orange yesterday, melon orange today." Oh, I'm such a horrible person. I've never heard Rosalie be anything but rational and a realist. Now she's being figurative with me and comparing something so vast and beautiful and friendly like the sunset to Avery and I. how could I possibly want to take the one man she truly loves away from her and she's so sweet. Ugh, I hate her for being nice, I hate Emmett for talking to me in high school and I hate myself for being so cruel. "You two are like back in my time. Courting. You are really shy and tend to keep to yourself a little and he's head over heels in love with you and is trying to persuade you to fully accept him. And he's so patient, like he understands your reason for being so coy with him; for being afraid. He's so humble and gentle with you. You can make him do pretty much anything you want." Please stop talking, Rosalie. For the love of all that is good and righteous in this cruel world, _please_ stop talking. I was literally whimpering on the inside. She wasn't making the situation any better with this figurative talking. "Do you love him?"

"I don't know. I want to and I want to be with him…but with everything I've endured with Riley, I've completely placed myself into a small box with a tightly closed lid on it to stay safe. It's my way of coping."

"I can understand that, and I also see the way you look at him. It's like you want to so badly, but something's holding you back. My advice, don't force it. It'll never work if you do." I bet she wouldn't be saying that if she knew the real thing that was holding me back from Avery was her husband. She'd probably be my biggest cheerleader then. I could hear everyone running back not far off and sat up.

"They're coming back." Ten seconds later, she sat up too, hearing them as they grew closer. I watched them come one by one out of the forest and Avery went from run to leap as he leapt up onto the roof. Rosalie smiled and winked at me before leaping off the roof and walking into the house. Avery moved closer and kissed me then smiled.

"I don't like the feel of being away from you for so long. I started scaring myself thinking of possible things that could hurt you. I stopped when the things began getting to surreal to actually happen, even in a world where vampires and werewolves exist." I smiled a little and rested my forehead against his.

"You worry too much. Nothing's going to hurt me, Avery." He stared for a while then smiled. "Avery, why did you chose me?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, lifting his head up. What I mean is why couldn't you fall in love with someone−─_anyone_−─else but me?

"I mean, why do you love me? What is it that makes me so different and special to you?"

"Well, you're beautiful, of course, but on the inside as well as the outside. I love your smile, and though it's rare, it means so much more when you do smile. I love your laugh and compassion and kindness. And…I knew that it would be you. The day I changed you I wanted to keep you from every harm as much as I could…. And I'm so sorry for not protecting you from him. I should have and I would have, but I didn't." I didn't speak. I just sat there, looking down at my wrist as I twisted my bracelet around it. "You're still afraid, aren't you?" I hesitated then nodded. He sighed then moved beside me and pulled me into his lap. "Do you think I would still sit back and allow him or anyone to hurt you?"

"No. But that doesn't stop me from worrying. It's like when you were gone and you were thinking of ways I could be hurt. There's no way that anybody in this house would allow anything to happen to me. They've risked their lives several times in the past just to keep me and my family alive." He sat silent.

"Why don't you use any of the abilities you've obtained to protect yourself?"

"Because…this isn't a gift. It's a curse. I could bring a lot of harm and destruction if I used them…and I don't want to hurt anyone. And I don't want the power going to my head and then I become a crazy control freak that goes on a rampage." He was silent again for five seconds then started laughing. He turned his head and kissed my cheek before continuing his laughter.

"I love that only you could possibly think of that. Belle…you were given the gift for a reason. To use it. You think you'd have it if you were going to lose your mind with it? You're the sanest person I know. A lot of vampires have remarkable gifts and are still quite sane." I smirked and laid my head back on his chest.

"That was a little of a stretch. I guess I worry too much, too. Like how I don't want you or Ana here. You could get really hurt. What if Riley comes after us?"

"Then we kill him."

"But−─"

"Stop it, Belle. You're only feeding your imagination, and the more you feed it, the more afraid you'll be." I sighed and turned to look up at him. I had to crane my neck a little since he's taller than me.

"You're too good to be true. I don't deserve you, Avery."

"_I_ don't deserve _you_. After all the pain I allowed you to endure, you shouldn't have forgiven me." We just sat silently then, not moving or even thinking. Just relishing in the sunlight. Alie jumped up and put her hands on her hips like she was about to scold us.

"There you two are. Come on inside. You have school today." We glanced at each other then groaned, obeying Alice. Here we go again.

**R&R!**


End file.
